Two's A Charm
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Six years ago, it was a dinner with Tommy. This time around, it's Oliver's wedding. It's going to be a long weekend for Sam and Andy. Sequel to Three's Company.
1. Chapter 1

Two's A Charm

Summary: Six years ago, it was a dinner with Tommy. This time around, it's Oliver's wedding. It's going to be a long weekend for Sam and Andy. Sequel to Three's Company.

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Words: 804

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

The worst thing you can do for love is deny it; so when you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything get in your way.

-Unknown

"How does it feel?" Sam patted Oliver on the back.

Oliver smiled up from his desk, "Four days and I'm off the market. Feels pretty damn good."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Well be ready for your bachelor party."

Oliver smirked, "I trust ya, buddy."

Sam looked down at Oliver's desk. He noticed the assignments and the pairings for the day. He inwardly groaned.

"Really? I'm with 'the runner'?" He asked already annoyed by the situation.

"One, cut her some slack," Oliver pointed his index finger at Sam, "And two, you're almost always paired with her. Luck of the draw."

The two older officers saw Dov Epstein approach them. He gave them both an over enthusiastic smile.

"Oliver. The man." It was now Dov's turn to give the older man a pat on the back.

Oliver smirked from his desk, "I don't think you and Diaz are ready for this weekend."

Dov feigned hurt, "Oh we are. Swarek better have something good planned."

Sam adjusted his belt, "Don't worry, Epstein. Jerry and I got it covered."

Dov clapped his hands together, while exiting to go meet up with Chris.

"Why are they coming again?" Sam asked Oliver.

"It's my wedding." Oliver told him, as if he were king of the world.

Oliver then watched as Sam's eyes moved with the young woman walking by them. He also saw, how the woman didn't even look at him. Ouch.

"Earth to Sammy." He waved his hand in front of Sam.

Sam snapped out of his gaze and grunted, "What?"

"Go catch up with 'the runner'." Oliver said as he stood up from his desk.

Sam glared at the man, "Only I call McNally that."

"Territorial much?" Oliver knew he was playing with fire.

Sam put his hands on his hips, "Not. Funny." He told Oliver sternly.

Oliver laughed, "Pretty funny."

Sam was about to turn and walk away before Oliver stopped him. "Airport tomorrow at seven, in the morning. Don't be late."

Sam waved it off, "Yea. Got my ticket."

"Good." Oliver said with a glint in his eye.

Sam knew that look. "What did you do?"

Oliver shrugged. "Nothing, I did absolutely nothing.

~0~0~0~

Sam and Andy sat quietly in the cruiser. They hardly ever spoke. It was awkward to say the least.

Andy especially didn't like the silence, but knowing Sam as well as she did, she knew he hated talking. So, she played by his rules.

She sighed. She was going to speak today. They were both in the same wedding party. Plus, it was for Oliver and Zoe, two very good friends.

It took her awhile, but she finally got her confidence up.

"Best man, huh?" She asked, looking straight ahead.

Sneaking a glance at her, he nodded. "Yep. Maid of honor?"

She bit her lip, "Yep."

They nodded in unison, not knowing what else to say.

Silence.

The radio crackled, "Stand by for the hotshot-"

Andy didn't need to hear him say it, so she lit up the lights knowing he would take the call.

It was going to be a long weekend.

_A/N: I couldn't leave these characters! So, here they are again! A lot has changed though it seems! Oliver is getting married! Yay! And to Zoe not Gloria, of course! And oh my! What happened to Sam and Andy in those six years? Why did he call her 'The Runner'? And it looks like we have the whole gang at the division! It is going to be a long weekend! Throughout the story I will give you background! No worries! I hope this didn't disappoint! I hope you all enjoy and please review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Two's A Charm

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Words: 1,993

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

If you love someone, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were.

-Unknown

"Are you all set?" Tommy asked Andy.

He smiled as he saw her sit down on her suitcase. Once, she thought she had done everything she could; she tried to zip it. Her efforts had worked. She smiled happily to herself.

"Yep. I hope I got everything." She mentally made a list in her head.

After Sam and her had officially broken up a year and a half ago, Andy had moved back in with her father. She had yet to buy her own place, but she was searching. Well, she had searched, but nothing had clicked with her.

He gave her a questioning look, "Are you sure? Don't forget your ticket." Tommy rushed to the kitchen to grab it.

One of the main reasons Andy had stayed with her dad so long; was to help with his sobriety. He had been sober for over six months; she was just making sure he saw it through.

As she entered the kitchen, suitcase in hand she looked at her dad. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

He handed her the ticket, "I'm going to be fine. I think I am going to go out with some of the guys."

She gave him a long look, "Dad-"

"It'll be fine. I promise."

He got out his wallet and handed her some extra spending money. "Here. For shopping or whatever."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Tommy had been invited to Oliver Shaw's wedding. Andy had wanted him to go, but he knew Andy needed some time alone. She needed to spend some time with her friends, but also with a certain someone.

"Tell Sammy 'hello' for me." Tommy told Andy, as she was about to walk out the door.

She whipped her head around, "Dad. Sam and I, are well, you know."

He quirked his eyebrow, "Also, tell him I enjoyed talking to him last Sunday."

"Wait? What do you mean?" Andy was now confused.

Tommy shrugged, "Sam and I do lunch every now and then."

Andy's eyes widened. "Dad, you and Sam have lunch? Why didn't you tell me?"

Tommy didn't see what the problem was, "I like Sam. Always have. We just talk and I know he has your best interest."

Andy rolled her eyes, "Dad, we've talked about this."

Tommy nodded, "I know."

Andy waited a moment. Usually her dad would keep going on and on about how great Sam was. She looked at him, while he just stared.

"Usually you keep going." She paused again, but he didn't press the subject, thankfully.

Tommy ushered her out the door, "Have fun, Andy. And stay out of trouble."

She kissed her dad on the cheek, "I will."

~0~0~0~

Oliver was in trouble. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

Sam glared at Oliver across the aisle.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Really?"

Oliver shrugged, "I couldn't put her by herself."

Sam groaned, "It's a five hour flight to Vancouver."

Sam was beyond pissed. He'd be spending the next five hours next to Andy. Andy McNally. He couldn't believe this.

Oliver looked at him, leaning over the aisle to talk to him, "Everyone else had a partner." Oliver pointed to the rest of the plane.

Sam looked back on the plane to notice it was most of the division. And yes, most of them were already paired up. Somehow, he and Andy had gotten the bad end of the deal.

"Please, Sam. Cut her some slack. It's not like you didn't do anything." Oliver told him sternly.

Sam glared at him, before returning to staring straight ahead. Yes, he had been part of their break up, but he wasn't the one that gave up. He was still pissed at her. He was also sure she felt the same way. Hurt.

He tapped his foot on the ground. She was late. She had about five more minutes left to board, before the plane would leave with out her. He felt bad, he should have picked her up, but he was too stubborn. He knew this.

"Well she better hurry." Sam looked over to Oliver, who was now engaging in conversation with Zoe.

Zoe leaned across Oliver to talk to Sam, "She'll be here Sammy. You better be nice."

"I am-"

Just as he was about to finish his conversation, he saw Andy walk down the aisle. He took in a sharp breath. Five hours was going to be a long and hard time for him.

He saw her look down at her ticket. He could tell she immediately realized whom she was seated by.

"Zoe and Oliver." She smiled and looked over to the two.

She then looked at her own seat across the aisle.

She sighed, "Sam."

Sam smiled up from his seat, "McNally. Nice of you to join us."

He stood up and let her by, so she could sit by the window, "That was my seat-"

She turned to him, "I know, you hate to fly."

He felt a twinge of guilt, "Yea."

She settled in by the window seat.

Oliver then leaned across the aisle, again, "This is going to be awesome."

Sam gave him a glare, while Andy was lost in her thoughts.

~0~0~0~

"I wonder how this happened?" Andy asked Sam as they stepped onto the elevator.

Sam leaned against the wall, "I'm sure, Oliver had something to do with it."

Andy nodded, while she fixed her hair in the mirror, "That was a long flight."

"It was bumpy."

"Sam, there was no turbulence, whatsoever." Andy said as he let her exit the elevator first.

Sam's eyes widen, "My ears wouldn't stop popping."

Andy shrugged, "I tried to give you gum."

He grunted, "You know I hate sweet mint."

Andy looked at him over her shoulder, "I had peppermint, but you wouldn't take it."

This was true, but Sam was not going to give in.

As Sam and Andy finally reached their room 512, they both took in a sharp breath.

Somehow, Oliver had gotten the rooms mixed up and Sam and Andy had to share a room. Oliver claimed he had no idea how it happened.

"Ladies first," Sam told her as she walked in.

They both stopped dead in their tracks, eyes wide.

"You take the bed. I'll take the couch." Sam told her.

There was only one bed in the room, a king size bed.

Andy walked her luggage into their suite. She looked at Sam, who was still in the doorway. This was the icing on the cake. Not only where they in the same wedding party, they had been seated on the plane next to each other, and now they had a suite all to themselves.

"It's not like we haven't slept together before." She said, while ushering for him to put his luggage down on the bed.

Sam smirked, "We have slept together."

She thought about her statement and realized. "Sam, you know what I mean."

He put his luggage down on the bed, "Still sleep on the right side?"

She nodded, "Yea. Sam is this awkward?" She asked him bluntly.

He started rummaging through his suitcase, "That's what makes it fun."

He smirked, while she rolled her eyes.

~0~0~0~

"Sam?" Andy questioned from the bedroom.

Sam was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Door open. No shirt on. Awkward.

Andy snuck in a glance before continuing on her mission, "I think we need to lay down some rules."

He spit out the remainder of his toothpaste, "Okie dok."

He took out his contacts and put on his glasses. Once, he walked out of the bathroom he noticed the barrier she had made.

She loved when he wore his glasses. She pulled her eyes away from him to look at the two pillows placed in the middle of the bed.

She began her explanation, "Okay, I think as long as you stay on your side of the bed, we will be good."

He nodded, "If that's what you want."

"It is." She lied.

He climbed into bed. He wasn't too tired, so he decided to turn on the television.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Andy questioned him.

She had to peek over the pillow because he was propped up on the backboard of the bed. It was his thing. She had gradually accepted it while they had dated.

He looked down at her, "Bachelor party."

She looked up at the ceiling, "Fun."

She was in a plain black camisole and shorts. The things she did to him were not good. He kept his eyes glued on the hockey game.

He was going to try with her tonight. He was going to take Oliver's advice and be nice. She deserved that and he did miss her. Every day he missed her.

"What about you?"

Andy was surprised he was keeping the conversation going. She smiled, despite herself. "Traci, Gail, Noelle, and I are going to take Zoe shopping."

She perched up on her elbows to get a better look at him.

He looked over at her, "Sounds fun. When's the big bachelorette party?"

She smirked, "The same time as the boy's. Except, while you guys are getting smashed, we will be enjoying ourselves."

Sam laughed, "I planned it. You know it's going to be good."

She smiled at him shyly, "I do not doubt your abilities, Sam Swarek."

"What can I say, I'm awesome." He smiled at her, before turning his attention back to the television.

She smiled, while laying back down and turning to her side. Maybe, this weekend wasn't going to be so bad.

_A/N: Oh my! Sam and Andy in the same room! Love it! Okay, this is going to be a short sequel, but it was something I just had to write! We have the bachelor/bachelorette parties coming up...that should be interesting. And I probably did not do the best job of explaining this, but all of the division is here for the wedding. So everyone was paired off, of course, leaving Sam and Andy! And Tommy, of course, wants them back together! I wonder what happened to these two...we shall see! I hope you all enjoy this and please do not hesitate to review! Love hearing your thoughts! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Two's A Charm

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Words: 2,356

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

When you hold resentment toward another, you are bound to that person or condition by an emotional link that is stronger than steel. Forgiveness is the only way to dissolve that link and get free.

-Catherine Ponder

Andy entered her and Sam's suite. It had been a long day. She had never shopped that much before. She was pretty sure Zoe had bought everything in Vancouver.

"Sam?" She questioned as she entered the suite.

"In here." Sam yelled from the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom. From the sight she could tell Sam had just taken his shower. No shirt. Towel wrapped around his waist.

Andy looked away quickly to inspect herself in the mirror, "Ugh."

"What's wrong?" Sam questioned as he washed his hands.

She sighed, "Nothing."

His forehead wrinkled, "You look tired. Did you sleep any last night?"

She looked over and noticed he had concern in his face. "Yea, just a lot on my mind."

"Well, if you need to talk," he shrugged his shoulders, "We share the same room, so-"

He didn't know why he was offering his ears to listen to her. He needed to get out of this environment. It was becoming too much.

"Thanks, Sam."

Before leaving to go to the other room, he responded a simple, "Yep."

She looked at his backside, while he walked away. She bit her lip. Why was she stuck in a room with him? Alone.

"What time are you leaving?" She asked him as she came to lean on the doorframe.

He looked up from rummaging through his suitcase, "In about ten minutes."

She smiled, "And where will you be tonight?"

He stood up, "What is this? Twenty questions?"

She knew he was kidding by his dimples that now showed. "Well, if you get too drunk and can't make it back-"

"Don't worry, McNally. You're still on my speed dial."

He smiled, while she stared dumbfounded.

~0~0~0~

"Where is this place?" Traci asked Andy as they made their way out of the hotel.

Andy looked down at her map, "Uhh, I think that way." She pointed to the right.

Andy had planned a nice dinner for Zoe's bachelorette party. She had no idea what Sam and Jerry had planned for Oliver, but she knew it probably wasn't anything good. Zoe had told her, a long time ago, what she had wanted to do. So, Andy respected her wishes.

"So?"

Andy looked to Traci, "What?"

Traci rolled her eyes, "Spill."

Andy was confused, "Spill what?"

"Really, McNally?" Traci questioned, "Tell me about you and Swarek."

Andy bit her lip, "Things are fine."

"That was vague."

"We talked." Andy said triumphantly.

Traci smiled, "And-"

"And nothing" Andy said defeated.

Traci was baffled, "You're telling me, you date the guy for almost five years and nothing."

Andy nodded, "Trace, you know it's complicated."

"I don't know," Traci started, "You guys are in the same hotel room, something could happen."

Andy shrugged, "I think it just needs some more time."

"He'll come around."

"I hope your right."

Traci smiled, "It's not like it wasn't him either. You've got to remember that."

"But, I left." Andy muttered.

Traci shrugged, not wanting to further the situation, she added, "But he left first."

It was the truth and Andy knew that. They were both at fault, but no one was going to surrender.

Lost in her thoughts, Andy almost missed the restaurant they were looking for. "Oh, there it is."

As they entered a very attractive man welcomed Traci and Andy.

He kept his eyes on Andy, "Are you Andy McNally?"

Traci looked between the two and could tell the man already had it bad for her best friend.

"Yes." Andy responded.

"I'm Eli, I'll be your server for the evening."

It was going to be a long night.

~0~0~0~

"Let's Rock N' Roll."

Sam and Oliver looked over at Dov. Sam was pretty sure Dov was more excited than an eight year old on their birthday.

"Calm down, Epstein." Sam told him as they all walked down the hall.

"This is going to be awesome," Dov told both of his superior officers, "Thank you so much again for inviting me."

Oliver patted Dov on the back, "Welcome to the dark side."

Dov smiled with glee, "Better watch yourself tonight Oliver."

"Unlike you," Oliver told Dov harshly, "I have control over my pants."

Sam smirked, "Make sure not to pull a 'Shaw' on anyone tonight."

Dov looked between the two, "And a 'Shaw' is?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes, "This conversation stops now."

Sam looked to Dov, who now understood, or so he hoped. Dov gave him a significant looked that meant he did. Sam smirked.

"Oh, Ollie, quite the character back in the day." Sam told him as they entered The Lounge.

The Lounge, from what Sam knew, was one of the best bars in Vancouver. Since, it was also in their hotel, it was perfect for the bachelor party. Jerry had rented a VIP section strictly for the party. Oliver was in for a wild night.

"And how was Swarek back in the day?" Dov asked good-naturedly.

Oliver smiled at that comment, "Hanging with McNally."

Sam swallowed hard. Oliver had gotten him on that.

Playing along, Dov threw in his two cents, "Yea, how is that by the way? Aren't you guys in the same room?"

Oliver almost choked on his own spit. He gave Dov a glare.

The almost choking on Oliver's part did not go unnoticed by Sam. "Yea, you wouldn't have anything to do with that, now would you Oliver?"

Oliver shook his head, "Nope."

Sam was going to press the subject, but Jerry quickly greeted them.

Jerry smiled at the three. "Leslie's here."

Oliver's eyes widen as he saw Leslie.

~0~0~0~

"Thank you so much for dinner Andy. It was great."

Andy gave Zoe a hug, "No problem. It was fun."

Zoe smiled at her, "Are you sure you got everything?"

Andy nodded, "Yea, I just need to clean up a bit and then I'm going to head back."

"Okay. Remember the rehearsal is at five tomorrow." Zoe told Andy before leaving.

Andy gave her a small smile, "Got it. Now go get some rest. You have two big days ahead of you."

Zoe quickly agreed before leaving with the rest of the bacherlorette party.

Andy sighed. She looked at the table. There were too many gifts to count. She was trying to decide what to do with all of them, before someone interrupted her thought process.

"Need some help?"

It was Eli, the waiter.

There was no denying he was cute, but something about him didn't click for her.

Traci had kept telling her during dinner how Eli had kept staring at her. She hadn't even noticed. Her dating radar was completely off. It also didn't help that she hadn't dated anyone since Sam. She was off her game and in the back of her mind; she knew she wanted to stay that way.

"Sure." She didn't know why she just said that.

He smiled, "So, I'm guessing you're the maid of honor?"

Andy nodded slightly at him, while picking up a few gifts, "Yep. The one and only."

He showed her another smile, no dimples. She was accustomed to dimples.

"Are you single?" He was very forward.

She was. She just had trouble admitting it to people sometimes because her heart was definitely not single. No, it was taken, completely taken.

"Yea."

"How about a drink?"

~0~0~0~

Oliver had left The Lounge, a long time ago.

Sam smiled to himself, as he thought of Oliver in his drunken stupor. He'd gone out single with a bang, or that's how Oliver had put it.

"Sammy, we work well together." Jerry patted Sam on the back.

Sam hadn't had as much as Oliver, seeing as he was keeping an eye on him, but he had taken back a few. Once, Oliver started screaming out Zoe's name, everyone knew it was time to shut down the night. It had been fun, nonetheless.

"That we do." Sam smiled. He was feeling the scotch now.

"I'm going to go. Traci." Jerry slurred.

Sam gave him a nod, "You sure you're okay,"

Jerry gave him an 'okay' with his hand. "Super."

Jerry looked over to the bar and noticed someone in particular, "Sammy." Jerry motioned for him to come close.

Sam came close, "Yea?"

"Leslie, over there," Jerry pointed to behind the bar, "Has been drooling over you all night."

Sam backed away so he didn't have to smell the tequila, "Are you sure you're okay."

Jerry nodded, knowing it was time to go, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jerry waved to Sam all the way out of The Lounge.

Sam shook his head. He was already getting a headache. The sooner he cleaned up, the faster he could go to his room.

"Need some help?"

He watched at Leslie approached him.

Jerry had hired a stripper. She had entertained Dov the most, which had turned into entertainment for the rest of the guys.

Both Oliver and Jerry had told him about Leslie's wandering eye towards him, he didn't respond, though. She wasn't his type.

"Nope. I think I'm good."

He picked up a beer can and threw it in the black trash bag. She was watching him and he could tell.

"Some party." She said lowly coming even closer.

Sam nodded, while turning to pick up another can, "It was a bachelor party."

She leaned down to pick up a beer can, "So are you still a bachelor?"

He thought about the brunette who was in his suite probably right now and wanted to say no.

"Yep."

She smiled, "How about another drink?"

~0~0~0~

Sam used his key to get into his and Andy's suite.

It had been a long night. Not only, was he now feeling a headache, Leslie had been a real pain in his ass. Sam now remembered why he hadn't dated since Andy. Nor, did he want anyone else. That harsh fact became apparent tonight.

He walked in the suite to find the lights already off. He saw the small light coming from the bathroom. He quickly went to turn off that small light. He did not want to wake up to that in the morning.

He looked over to the bed to find Andy already asleep. He smiled to himself. She must have fallen right asleep, seeing as how she still had on all of her clothes.

Not wanting to let this opportunity waste he climbed into bed without undressing himself. He looked at the two pillows and immediately discarded them.

He looked down at her face and noticed her steady breathing. Without thinking he kissed her cheek. He then took his arms and wrapped them around her. What she didn't know would hurt her.

It was the best sleep he'd gotten in over a year.

_A/N: I rewrote this chapter...I'd say around eight times...and I still don't know if I like it, but I wanted to get it out there! It was much harder to write than I thought! Anyways, I promise (PROMISE) next chapter you will find out what happened! Can't keep you waiting too long! Also, nothing happened with either Leslie or Eli! I think (know) Sam and Andy only have eyes for each other! :) And how about episode 2x05 last night? Not many Sam/Andy scenes, but Sam in a suit made up for it all! I thought the whole episode was great, though! And even though I am all for the downfall of what is called Landy...that was still painful to watch! I feel so bad for Andy! I mean first a recycled ring and now he cheats on you! All the more reason to break up and finally go with Sam! If she forgives Luke...I will have a major rant session because that would just not be okay! Okay, I am done with rambling now! I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews! They mean the world to me and I love hearing your comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Two's A Charm

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Words: 2,661

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

A/N 1: Let's have a recap shall we?

So Andy and Sam six years ago had a dinner at Tommy's that turned into an invitation to dinner/dating. Andy then was 18 and Sam (as I stated was either 23 or 24). With that Andy is now 24 and Sam is now 30. So they are six years apart. They dated around four and a half years and have been apart for a year and a half now, from what I've reread. So we are now at Zoe and Oliver's wedding. And Sam and Andy are still broken up for reason's to be found out in the chapter. Alright, break.

~0~0~0~

True love is like ghosts, which everybody talks about and few have seen.

-La Rochefoucauld

~0~0~0~

"How was the party?"

Andy and Sam stood in their bathroom getting ready for the rehearsal dinner.

"Good." Sam told her trying to adjust his tie.

She looked at him through the mirror, "Just good?"

He nodded with a small smirk, "And your dinner?"

She walked the two steps over to him to help him with his tie. She always did his tie for him. Although they were broken up he still needed help. He just wouldn't verbalize it. He was glad she saw him suffer with it.

"It was alright." She shrugged her shoulders while working at his tie.

She was wearing a simple black dress, which did not leave much to the imagination in Sam's eyes. No back and her tan shoulders doing things to him.

She let go of the tie once she was done. Gave it a once over before nodding her head like she was proud of her work.

"Thank you." He looked into the mirror to inspect himself.

"Welcome." She made her way out of the room to sit on the bed and put on her black heels.

"What time did you make it home?" He raised his eyebrows looking out the door at her.

"Earlier than you." She gave him a smirk.

"Had to clean up."

He walked out of the bathroom to go grab his speech from the table in the corner of their hotel room.

He was wearing his glasses, which she thought was a nice change from his usual look. She'd always loved him wearing his glasses and he knew that.

"Big speech tonight." She raised her eyebrows hoping he'd give her a little preview.

She'd woken up to no big pillow barrier, which was a surprise. She was more surprised though to find Sam's arm lazily resting on her. She had also pretended to be asleep when he'd gotten up.

"Yea."

There was a silence that came over them. It wasn't an awkward silence like it had been in the last months of riding together. It was a nice silence.

"Ready to go?" He walked over to the door and held it open for her.

"I guess," she gave him a shrug while making her way past him.

He locked the hotel room door before catching up with her, "Ahh your speech."

"Don't remind me."

She hated public speaking and she was not looking forward to giving a speech this evening.

They stood waiting for the elevator door to open. Sam sighed, "You'll do great, McNally."

He smiled and she knew she would.

~0~0~0~

"So how did Eli go last night?" Traci asked at dinner.

The rehearsal dinner was well under way. Andy and Sam had made sure everything had gone without a hitch.

"He was fine." Andy took a sip of wine.

Traci rolled her eyes, "He was basically staring all night."

Andy nodded, "Yea, he just helped me clean up."

Traci clapped her hands, "This sounds promising."

Andy fiddled with her hands before rushing out, "I woke up this morning and there was no big pillow barrier."

Traci's eyes went wide, "No."

Andy shook her head, "Yes."

"You and Swarek on the right track then?" Traci smiled.

"I guess. You know he can sometimes be a brick wall." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Yea, well you both are."

"Whatever."

~0~0~0~

Andy stood up, as it was her time to speak. She was nervous. She held up her note cards, she would read exactly what she wrote down and not look at the crowd that she was sure of.

She clinked her champagne glass with her knife, "Hello."

Everyone turned their heads to stare at her. She noted Sam's eyes encouraging her.

"Tonight is a special night for Oliver and Zoe. I've known Zoe for a couple of years now and she has always been there for me and I want to thank her for that. It's not everyday you find the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with, but Zoe found her match in Oliver. Here's to Oliver and Zoe."

The crowd clapped and Andy sat down satisfied the speech was over. The bigger speech would come tomorrow; she'd worry about that later though.

She saw Sam stand up and she was sure his speech would be a crowd pleaser. He always knew how to entertain a crowd.

Sam cleared his throat, "Oliver and Zoe."

Oliver shouted, "You go brotha."

Sam smiled at the intoxicated groom. "I want to start off by saying that Oliver has been one of my very best friends since the Academy. Couldn't have made it without you brother." He looked at Oliver who approved his use of words.

"When, uh, Oliver approached me about proposing to Zoe, I'll admit I was skeptical. I mean a girl like Zoe and a guy like Oliver, come on," he paused while the crowd gave a subtle laugh, "But then I remembered all the times I had been to dinner with the two of them and how in love they truly were. So I gave Oliver my approval and we stand here today."

Sam's eyes flittered to Andy who was smiling, "Uh, sometimes you just know when two people are meant to be together and I think Oliver and Zoe can attest to that. I truly think we are all meant to find that special someone and I hope one day I can be as happy as Ollie is right now."

He paused because of what he was about to say, "I've only been in love once and I know the feeling of being that happy and I hope that one day, you Ollie, can stand up here and give an awesome speech at my rehearsal dinner as I just did. So here's to Oliver and Zoe." He raised his glass.

The room mostly clapped and he saw Oliver giving him a thumbs up, meaning he had indeed gave a good speech.

Sam locked eyes with Andy, who was the only one who truly knew the meaning of his speech. And for that he smiled back at her.

~0~0~0~

Andy made her way on to the balcony where she knew Sam had gone off to.

"Well, I got to say, your speech kicked mine's ass."

He turned around when he heard her voice, "Is that so?"

She nodded, "Really had the crowd going."

He smiled, "Some came from the heart."

Andy raised her eyebrows, "Romantic are we? When did that happen?"

And maybe it was the wrong thing to say, but after spending these last two days with him she really felt like they could joke and talk to each other how they used to.

"It was always in me." He patted his chest in a joking manner.

She turned to look over the balcony. She had to give Zoe and Oliver credit for picking such a beautiful hotel to get married in. Zoe had told her it was the place she had picked out since she was a little girl.

Sam could feel the wheels in Andy's head turning. When she was in deep thought her eyebrow would always go up slightly.

"What are you thinking about?"

She peeled her eyes away from the scenery to look at him, "Us."

"Ahh," he countered.

"It's nothing really," she started to tap her finger on the concrete, "Just everything that's happened."

"I never meant to leave," he finally told her.

She took a deep breath in, not realizing those were the words she had wanted to hear for over a year and a half.

"I didn't mean to pack up everything."

He nodded, "But you did."

They both turned back to the scenery neither one speaking again.

~0~0~0~

They walked in silence back to their room, neither one wanting to encroach on unmarked waters. He let her exit the elevator first knowing she wanted some space. He could always tell these things. He was surprised though that when she made it to their room door she turned around and stared at him. Her brown eyes flowing with emotions.

"Did you mean what you said tonight?" She looked at him hauling their entrance to their room.

He put his hands on his hips, "Yea, I meant it."

His speech and his remarks on the balcony had made all the feelings she once felt for him to resurface. She knew all this time her feelings for him had never died, but after tonight they were reinstated and all she wanted to do was to tell him how she felt.

"Why'd you take that undercover job?"

And the cat was out of the bag. The big white elephant that had always stood in the room between them was finally out.

He sighed, "It was my job."

She shook her head hoping the tears wouldn't come, "You said you didn't want it. Then one day you came home and packed and left."

Guns and Gangs had wanted him; a big case that no one should pass up. Sam had never wanted to initially take the job, but he'd thought Andy would have been happy for him and let him go for the eight months they needed him. When he told her she was leaving she had smiled and let him go.

"You said to go." He argued back.

She bit her lip. "I thought after almost four years together you'd know me a little better than that."

He could never win with her. "I also didn't expect you to be packed up and moved out of our house when I got back either. I had to track you down to even talk to you."

It's true after month two she had decided to pack up all her stuff and move out. It still might not have been the best decision, but she had decided she needed her space.

"You'd made your decision." She now had her hands on her hips, mocking his stance.

"It was a big deal for me. I didn't know or even understand what I'd leave behind." He told her honestly.

"I didn't want to hold you back, that's why I left."

He shook his head, "Can't leave when things get tough, McNally."

She shrugged her shoulders, "That's what my mom did. I just thought you weren't Tommy McNally and would come after me."

She knew it was the age old saying that you would always end up with someone like your father. While, she adored her father, she never wanted to end up with someone like him. She'd always thought Sam while having similar qualities was different than him. When she took off she'd figured he'd come looking for her. Instead they were both too stubborn and neither decided to fight anymore for their relationship.

"You don't think it kills me everyday having you as my partner? How many times I've wanted to talk to you about this and be with you again? I thought by you running you didn't want what we had anymore," he paused regaining his composure, "It killed me."

And going in circles is what they did. When they had finally decided to move in together it took them over three months to pick a color for their bedroom. They had to settle on white.

"And all I wanted was for you to stay, but instead you just left for eight months."

He nodded, "Andy, I can't change what happened."

She took her hands off her hips and crossed her arms over her chest, "Was what it was."

He stared at her, "Yea." He told her curtly.

She gave him a not so happy smile before she decided to check out of the conversation.

She got her hotel key card and opened the door for them.

She sat on the bed taking off her heels, while he made his way into the bathroom to change.

She had decided right there and then that she was not taking off her dress or any of her makeup. She laid back on the bed sighing inwardly to herself.

She heard him come out of the bathroom and she'd guessed he was too tired to change as well seeing as he was still in his clothes.

He went to turn off the main light. He made his way back to the bed, but before lying down he grabbed the two pillows and made their barrier. He knew no sleep would come tonight after their argument.

~0~0~0~

A hour later and both still awake, she decided to speak to him again.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at the ceiling.

He was lying on his back as well looking at the ceiling, "Me too."

She swallowed hard, "I never stopped you know."

"Me either. Still do."

Without either one saying it, they both knew they'd never stopped loving each other.

A/N 2: I promised myself I would not watch the new episode of Rookie Blue until I finished and got this chapter posted. That's how dedicated I was to finishing this chapter for you guys. I have no excuse for not updating besides lack of inspiration and not wanting to proof read. I will try and never have that happen again. So I hope you all will stick with this story to the end because it's almost done with. I'd like to dedicated this to ForeverEchelon she's kept me wanting to update for people! Thank you again! Hope you all enjoy this and don't hesitate to review! :)


End file.
